battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon
Leon ' is a character in the third installment of the ''Battle Arena Toshinden series. He made his first and only appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an unlockable counterpart to Eiji Shinjo, with a similar moveset to him, except where some of Eiji's attacks are fiery, Leon's are icy (his standard projectile is called Nitrogen Breath). Story Leon is an arrogant modern-day pirate who sails the waters of the United States, attacking any traveling seafarers and bystanders while stealing their valuables from within the process. Cunning and ruthless, Leon is also a well-renowned yet feared swordsman, whose skills and techniques can only be described as both brutal and dangerous. One day, Leon had encountered a Japanese traveling swordsman named Eiji Shinjo and thought for sure that Eiji would be no match against him and his swordsmanship. However, Leon was shocked to see that Eiji had easily bested him in combat. Furious, Leon swore to seek revenge against Eiji for his humiliating defeat. Then from out of nowhere, Abel had unexpectedly appeared and told Leon that he could make him strong enough to beat Eiji if he was to help the Soshiki bring back the fallen fighting god, Agon Teos. Leon had agreed with Abel on his offer and began training relentlessly so that he could learn how to copy and mimic each of Eiji's own signature moves and techniques. When the third Toshindaibukai had finally arrived, Leon had challenged Eiji to a rematch and fought against his adversary by using his new sword skills and techniques. However, Leon's obsession for revenge and the desire to be the best swordsman had blinded him so easily and through this fatal flaw, Leon was slain by Eiji at the end of the match. Game Appearance Like Tracy, Leon has a short blue hair in a full fringe, amber eyes and wears a red bandanna on his head. His primary appearance, he is in shirtless and wears only a red vest with black fingerless gloves in red outlines, red unbuttoned pants with a matching black cross belt on his waist with a skull insignia at the left side of his belt and black knee-high boots with two white straps. His alternate appearance the color of his primary outfit changed to blue and his hair is dark red. His alternate costume has his primary outfit became camouflage resembling a military motif and his blue hair is covered with a matching camouflage beret and wears a red violet sports sunglasses. ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' Ending Leon tried to become the head of the Organization by eliminating Eiji, but he no longer has any interest at all in the Organization's goals. All he really wanted was to rid himself of Eiji and his companions. "Only the strong will survive! Now the world knows who the strongest man of all is - ME!" Now he seeks a man whose skill with the sword is said to be greater than that of Eiji. A warrior known only as Sho. Move Lists Being as Eiji's counterpart, Leon's moves are ice based as his projectiles are blue. His fighting stance is completely different when wielding his cutlass. Special Attacks *'''Nitrogen Breath: Leon shoots ice projectiles with the use of his cutlass. *'Midnight Beyond': Leon quickly charges to his opponent and rises upwards with the use of his cutlass. It is also has a forward version of this move. *''Skull Crusher'' *'Rolling Stone': Leon brings his cutlass down as he somersaults forward and slices his opponent down as his cutlass hits the ground, it erupts a geyser of energy. Overdrive *'Iron Heaven': Leon rushes to his opponent and multiple slashes to his/her opponent in five hits. Can only be done when the Overdrive meter is full. He can also knocks them with Midnight Beyond as an additional blow. Secret Move *'Nitrogen Blast': Leon can shoot two large ice projectiles to his/her opponent in two slashes. Desperation Move *'Iron Maiden': Leon ready to strike with his cutlass and multiple slashes to his opponent with a punch and a headbutt followed with a Midnight Beyond. Can only be done when the health bar is flashing red. Weapons *Skull Stalker Development According to development notes, to fit in with Toshinden 3's themes of "the irreconciable clash of good versus evil", Leon was thought in mind with an "East Vs West" theme to clash with Eiji's character. Early designs had him instead imagined more as a biker styled outlaw and a roguish metalhead, with a black leather jacket vest and boots, studded leather belts and gloves, white pants, and wielding an American styled cavalry saber, along with a crew cut hair style. Trivia *Leon has the same height value with Eiji Shinjo. *Leon is older than Eiji Shinjo. *Even though he is American, Leon speaks Japanese in the game. This may be due to the publisher's decision to not translate his speech, as Leon's dialogue can be roughly seen as being filled with expletives and extremely foul mouthed. *The art that is used in his profile picture is actually edited; his original artwork features him "flicking" off or throwing up the middle finger. Gallery leon.jpg leon2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Organization Category:Characters